


The Hidden

by thankyouturtle



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Female Friendship, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretending to enjoy Bruce Wayne's parties is part of the secret identity thing, and Cass isn't good at pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> written for argykins at Tumblr.

“Party?” Cass repeated, testing how the word felt on her tongue. Tim pulled a face that was _I don’t like it / Bruce wants us there_.

“It’s part of the secret identity thing,” he said outloud. “Bruce throws big parties so that everyone thinks that’s all that he wants to do, party.”

Cass frowned, concentrating. “Pretend to… have fun?” she suggested.

Tim sighed a sigh that was _good she gets it_. “Yeah,” he said. “Just pretend. Try and get along with people. That kind of thing.”

And that was how Cass came to be hiding against a wall, rubbing a cheek, while hundreds of people roamed the ballroom. If it had just been dancing, Cass could have coped, but this was talking, and she ached to be outside, running, jumping, fighting, doing something _useful_.

Something moved, in the corner of her eye, and she turned quickly, arms coming up defensively. But the girl who had just backed off the dance floor hadn’t actually appeared to notice her; she was _angry / scared_ and her cheeks were red.

“Hello,” Cass said carefully. The girl turned _scared / nervous_ but she smiled _relieved that’s it’s not…_ when she saw who it was.

“Hello,” she returned. “Are you Cass? Dick said I might see you. How come you’re here by yourself?”

Cass followed almost everything the girl said, probably. “I’m Cass,” she agreed. “Alone because…” she hesitated. “…who are you?”

“Tiffany Fox,” said the other girl. “My Dad runs Wayne Enterprises - maybe you’ve met him? Oh, well,” she shrugged _it’s not important_. “I don’t like these parties much either.”

Cass felt her eyes widen in surprise. “You… know?”

Tiffany laughed, and Cass liked the sound. “Trust me, you look exactly how I feel. Hey, why don’t we go outside? We can sit in the limo and relax without anyone trying to get in out pants.” That was more than Cass could understand, but she knew when someone’s arms and hips were saying _let’s leave_ so she followed the other girl out.

Cass wasn’t very good at pretending. But parties weren’t quite as bad as she’d thought.


End file.
